


queen anne's lace

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: dimension 20 [48]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Campaign 05: A Crown of Candy, F/F, First Meetings, Language of Flowers, Romantic Fluff, amethar looks at tattoo lesbian Looking at his sister (flower lesbian) and went Ah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: Lazuli meets her new neighbor.
Relationships: Caramelinda Rocks & Lazuli Rocks, Caramelinda Rocks/Lazuli Rocks
Series: dimension 20 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	queen anne's lace

“C’mon Laz, she’s moving in today and I don’t think she’s got anyone to help her! It’d be nice!”

“Amethar, if you would like to hit on the woman moving in next door, then please feel free to do so without my audience. Besides, we’re getting in that new shipment of hulthemia rosa today, and I need to be here to ensure they haven’t been damage in transit.”

“It’ll be weird if I go over myself, and _you’re_ the one who’s next door- you know if you don’t agree I’ll just bug you until you do!”

Lazuli, unfortunately, knows that is not an idle threat. She tries to set down the handful of daisies she’d been arranging, but Amethar grabs her arm and drags her along before she can.

She follows Amethar out to greet the new owner of the space adjacent to hers. Likely, he will be shot down within the greeting and then she can get back to her roses. In fact, maybe if she-

Her thoughts are cut off rather abruptly when her new neighbor turns around from where she was setting down a box, and Lazuli’s attention is drawn to her- to her.

Her hair is braided in a crown across her head and the shirt she is wearing is pink and ruffled and compliments her brown eyes brilliantly, and her arms are covered in bright, swirling patterns, and Lazuli would spend hours drowning in the complexity of them but then her eyes flick up to meet Lazuli’s and she smiles in greeting and Lazuli blinks very rapidly in a failed attempt to regain the balance she has so thoroughly lost.

Amethar reaches out a hand, and Caramelinda gives him a polite smile. As he introduces himself, Caramelinda smiles at Lazuli again, and Amethar looks between them and gets a _look_ on his face and it’s one of those she’s seen before but she has never been very good at deciphering faces and even if that weren’t the case she is distracted by one face in particular at the moment.

“I just remembered, I have, uh, stuff to do, you two have fun, those daisies are for you, uh, Miss Meringue!”

The flowers. Yes. Lazuli looks down at the four daisies in her hand, slightly wilted from several weeks in her counter display. They’re in a terrible state, in need of replacing, which is what she was doing, before she was dragged away.

“These flowers are not for you.”

Caramelinda stops smiling and Lazuli realizes she’s made a mistake. Oh no.

“I mean- I was replacing my display. These- their quality is poor. I have better flowers, in my store. I work next door. I- would you like some flowers?”

Caramelinda dusts her hands on her slacks despite her hands being impressively clean of dust, and looks over her shoulder at the piles of unopened boxes.

She turns back, and Lazuli notices she has very faint freckles dusted across her nose, and a few streaks of grey in her hair that remind Lazuli of her own, and she cocks her head.

“I would love some flowers. I’m Caramelinda Meringue, and I suppose you’re the Lazuli of _Lazuli’s Floral Arrangements_?”

Lazuli stands and begins walking with her.

“Yes. My sister suggested the name. I was content with just _Floral Arrangements_ \- it’s succinct and accurate, but Citrina informed me it would be better to add personality. I find myself enjoying it.”

“It’s a nice name. Do you often give out introductory bunches?”

The bell rings as they enter her store, and she breathes in the familiar scent. She makes her way behind the counter and begins cutting stems as Caramelinda hovers near the register.

“Not usually.”

She gathers the flowers she wants quickly, and ties a ribbon around them that is the closest shade of pink to Caramelinda’s shirt she has on hand. It’s a very pleasant shade.

She hands the bouquet over and Caramelinda takes it in both hands.

“Oh, they’re _beautiful_. Well, I’m honored to have gotten them. Do they have a meaning?”

“Actually, there isn’t one single floral language like many people think, many cultures had a sort of symbology. Technically speaking, they have many meanings.”

Lazuli pauses.

“I found that. Frustrating. So, I decided to create my own. Roses meaning affection, pink meaning gentle. Yellow marigolds for beauty. Queen Anne’s Lace for welcome.”

Lazuli finds herself looking slightly to the left of Caramelinda’s eyes, until a hand is placed atop her own.

“What flowers would I use to ask you if you want to go to dinner tonight?”

“I... had not accounted for that phrase. Peonies, however,” Lazuli reaches behind her and picks one, “mean agreement.”

She holds out the peony, and Caramelinda leans forward and pecks her on the cheek.

“Good to know.”


End file.
